Fang Comes to Town
by MaxRideGirl14
Summary: Takes place after Fang. Fang leaves to find more mutants. But first he wants to get an education, he just so happens to end up at my school. Feat. banter with me and Fang. Rated T because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone welcome to my interpretation of what it would be like if Fang went to school. My school. Not using real names even mine isn't real.**

**Fang: Yeah but it still suits her personality because she talks all the time!**

**Me: THAT IS SO true.**

**Fang: That's what I thought.**

**Me: At least I _do _talk, Mr. Quiet and Mysterious**

**Fang: Hey that's my thing.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway enjoy!**

**Fang: Man! Do you ever stop talking?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does. I do own the characters Cali, Dylan (not the Dylan from mr), John, and Gabby.**

Chapter 1: The new kid

I was in Science class, bored as ever. I look over my shoulder at my best friend John. He mouthed something and I laughed like I usually do. I turned around and went back to my doodle of my favorite character in my favorite book, Maximum Ride. My favorite character is Fang. Me and my friend Cali are obsessed with him. (I'll get to her later)I was almost done with the wings when the class phone rang. I lifted my head up to see the teacher make his way over to the phone.

"Yes she is, alright I will. Bye. Gabby go to the office." The teacher said **(A/N Yeah like I'm really going to tell you what my teacher's name is).** And of course everyone went "ohhh". And of course I snapped back with a remark.

"Oh, you guys know you're jealous that I get to leave just for a little bit" John started laughing. I smiled and turned around to get out of the classroom.

I made my way to the office and the secretary yelled to someone that I was here. Then the principal came in with a boy at his side. He was tall (not my principal but the boy next to him) and good looking I must say. I've never seen him but he looked familiar somehow. He had jet black hair that was long but not like girlish long.

"Gabby, you're not in trouble so you can relax," and for some reason I wasn't nervous I was more fixated by the boy.

"This is Nick. Nick Ride, he is a new student and is going to be following you for the day," He said and turned around and walked back to his office probably to watch TV and eat popcorn.

"Hi, I'm Gabby but I guess you already sort of knew that, anyway so I have science first so we should probably be quick before- you know what why don't we take the long way?" I said and started walking; Nick didn't say anything but just followed me. Sort of like a shadow. I mean he wore enough black to look like a shadow.

On our way to science I kept trying to start up a conversation but it just fell when he didn't say anything. After awhile I stopped and we walked in silence.

"Ring, ring," the bell rang; I still had to get my books. I grabbed Nick's hand and I dragged him while I started running because when the bell rings the hallway is a cesspool of kids. My school isn't really strict in not running in the hall so it was okay to run. I got back to the classroom and got my books and I remembered that I have French next. Ewwwww!

"I have French next so just look at the board at all times and pretend to talk when she says to repeat something, okay?" I said giving him the golden rule in French class. I don't know why but after I said it I think Nick gave a smile. It was uneven but it was still a smile even though it lasted for a second.

We walked in and it seemed that everyone's eyes went onto Nick, at least all the girls anyway. The boys could care less.

"Hi, everyone this is Nick Ride and he is a new student, so try not to scare him," then I grabbed Nicks arm and we sat down.

During French I was so bored so I thought of ways to get Nick talking then I got an idea. I wrote something down on a piece of paper and slid it onto Nick's desk.

_Why don't you talk?_ I wrote. I saw him write something down and gave the paper back to me. Yes! It worked!

**'_Cause I'm not the talking type. _**

_Oh, well that's okay. But I have to warn you I do a lot of talking. So try to get used to it._ **(A/N Bold is Nick talking and regular is Gabby talking. Just thought you might want to know)**

**_Is that why your name is Gabby?_**

_Nah! That was just a complete coincident. Funny though._

**_Yeah._**

_Wow even on paper you don't talk a lot._

**_Get used to it._**

_Ha-ha._

**_I know I'm funny._**

_Yeah. When you actually talk._

"Ring, ring!" the bell rang. Uh, oh now its chorus.

_You sing?_

**_Why?_**

'_Cause we have Chorus next._

**_How fun._**

**Fang: I am a very good singer!**

**Me: Sure you are.**

**Fang: Can you be less mean?**

**Me: Nope.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So you do talk

**Me: Well this is based on my schedule because I was too lazy to think of a original one.**

**Fang: You lazy? Wow now I've seen everything! *laughs***

**Me: Thank you Fang that's enough!**

**Fang: Sorry but you had that coming.**

**Me: Whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does.**

Well chorus wasn't a complete disaster Nick didn't have to sing but he did anyway. But to be quite honest he was good. I stood next to him the whole time and he was really good at singing. What was annoying was that all the girls in the class were staring at him. I can't stand it when people look at me while singing so I did horribly.

"Don't pay attention to them," I heard a low and quiet voice that was sort of soothing. Then I realized that it was Nick who was talking. The voice was so quiet I wasn't sure I even heard it but I did.

"So you do talk!" I said when the song was over. But in return I just got a shrug from Mr. Quiet and Mysterious **(A/N Yes I know I used it already but deal with it!).** Then the bell rang. I jumped off the stage and grabbed my books to get to my favorite class. English. When I was a couple of feet away from the English room I felt something behind me I turned around and almost screamed. It was Nick. Gosh he's quiet!

When we got into the room again all the girls in the room started staring at him. It got annoying believe me. I sat down in the desk in the front so I wouldn't have to look at the stares from the girls behind. Nick took the seat beside me. All of a sudden I felt myself blushing and the fact that I was blushing made me blush more. Ugh stupid girl hormones!

Next I have free period and my favorite spot is the school courtyard. I sat down on my favorite bench and Nick sat beside me.

"So that boy John likes you," Nick said. I stared at him honestly I didn't know he could talk I mean I thought I heard him in chorus but I could have imagined it. Wow his voice sounded nice.

"Oh no, we are just good friends," I said.

"No I could tell by the way he was looking at you," he said.

"Well I guess but I don't know," I said still surprised he was talking.

"Whatever,"

"So you talk,"

"Yeah, from time to time,"

"I feel so special,"

"I sort of trust you so that's why,"

"Well good I trust you, too,"

"Now _I'm_ the one who feels special,"

I start laughing and he did too. We probably looked like idiots but that's okay.

Then I saw Dylan staring at Nick and I. Dylan is my boyfriend. (A/N not the Dylan in Maximum Ride I just really like that name)

My heart sank.

**Fang: Drama!**

**Me: Well, duh!**

**Fang: Who did you base this character off of?**

**Me: No one!**

**Fang: Right...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Boyfriends and tacos

**Fang: This is a weird title for the chapter.**

**Me: Well sorry! Next time you write the title. Besides I like it.**

**Fang: Well that makes all the difference.**

**Me: Would you quite it with the sarcasm?**

**Fang: Nope.**

**Me: GRRRRRR!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR but I do own Fang and my cute banter before every chapter.**

He looked mad. Really mad. I felt so bad I've been so wrapped up with Nick that I totally forgot about Dylan. I got up and ran to him before he could get away.

"Hey," I said to him looking into the blue eyes that I love.

"Who is that," pointing to Nick.

"That's Nick the new kid I was just showing him around that's all," I explained but it didn't seem to work.

"Whatever I don't buy it, I'll see you later," he said and walked away. I felt sick, I don't think he broke up with me, I hope not. It was short so I don't think so.

I went back over to Nick trying to look happy but failing miserably.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"Dylan my boyfriend," once I said Dylan he had a strange look on his face maybe anger and sadness put together. I don't know but it seemed it hit a nerve.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked still looking weird but soften little bit.

"He was upset I'm hanging out with you," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he finally calmed down; I don't know why the name Dylan set him off.

"It's okay come on we will be late for lunch, today is taco day!" I said jumping up.

"Race ya," he said, then he started to run.

We got our lunch and we were headed to the courtyard to eat when my friend Cali called me over. I told Nick to meet me in the courtyard and he nodded and headed upstairs. I went over to Cali.

"Who is that chunk of gorgeous man with you? And where can I get one?" She said. Cali is a bit boy crazy, more like insane but you gotta love her.

"That's Nick the new kid, and try Hot Guy "R" Us I heard they're having a sale," I said and she started laughing.

"Where's Dylan, your arm candy?" she asked. She always asks me how I got the hottest guy in school to ask me out. I guess it's a gift.

"He's over there he's not very happy that I'm spending a lot of time with Nick," I said

"Oh, don't worry he'll get over it. And if you want, I'll take Mr. Tall and Dark off your hands, "

"Oh aren't you a saint,"

"Hey for you I will take that sacrifice," she said and we started laughing. She always knows how to make me feel better.

"Alright I gotta go see you later,"

"Bye! Have fun!" She yelled still laughing.

I walked up the stairs and past the janitor's closet. I heard noise coming from it I wondered if Mr. Jones needed help. I opened the door slightly and peeked in and saw Dylan and Marci Gibbs playing tonsil hockey! **(A/N that means making out if you didn't put that together)** I turned on my heels ran to the nearest corner and sat there trying to process what I just saw. I felt the burning of tears I tried to swallow it down but it didn't work. I started crying, I couldn't help it. I heard footsteps coming so I tried to get it together but when I saw it was Nick I started to break down again.

"Hey whoa! The tacos not taste good or something?"

"No," managed to say.

"Then what's the matter I've been gone five minutes," he said with a smile that almost stopped my heart. I started laughing. But it wasn't attractive. Crying and laughing is not a good combo.

"Dylan cheated on me. I saw him and Marci Gibbs sucking each other's faces off in the janitor's closet," I said while new tears start forming.

"Oh," he said falling silent he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder and started to cry again.

"I'm not gonna say it's okay because it's not, but I will say that you deserve better," he said with an emotionless voice.

"Thanks you're a good friend," I said.

"I know," he said.

**Fang: You know it!**

**Me: Calm down**

**Fang: Sorry **

**Me: It's okay**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breaking up is hard to do

**Fang: It is hard to do, trust me I have experience.**

**Me: Ya but you did it in a note, how unprofessional.**

**Fang: Have you seen Max mad? I did it for my health!**

**Me: Pansy**

**Fang: What?**

**Me: Look it up. Anyway enjoy!**

**Fang: Why can't I say enjoy at the end?**

**Me: Because I'm the author you just happen to be a character.**

**Fang: Meany.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR but you already knew that.**

The next day seemed like nothing had happened. Yesterday Cali came over my house to comfort me. It was nice and it made me feel better but I knew I had to break up with him. That was going to be fun. I went up to Dylan in the hallway. He gave me the death glare and that pissed me off so I totally exploded.

"No way do you deserve to give me the death glare after I saw what you did!" I yelled everyone stared at me but I didn't care.

"What? What did I do?" he said I thought I was going to lose it.

"You cheated on me with that slut, Marci Gibbs!" I yelled and his eyes grew wide. I had him.

"I did not," he said trying to still be mad and trying to lie at the same time which wasn't working, because I know when he is lying.

"I saw you! In the janitor's closet during lunch," by now a crowd started to form.

"So what? You were cheating on me with the new kid!" he started to raise his voice thinking that he had the advantage but he didn't.

"No I didn't he is a friend, just a friend I was being friendly to him. That's it," I said feeling tears forming but I swallowed them down this time. I am not going to show weakness when I am winning.

"And I was being friendly to Marci, that's it," he said and I almost started laughing.

"Oh yeah, real friendly. Dylan I'm not stupid! I saw you! Sucking faces with her," I said.

"Fine! I did but at least she would. You won't do anything! We kiss a few times but that's it, and by the way she's a way better kisser than you," he said and then I slapped him. Yup, full on bitch slap. It felt good but I couldn't dwell on it too much when I'm on a roll.

"Goodbye Dylan, we are done," I said and then walked away.

"You are making a big mistake!" he yelled back at me. I turned around.

"Yeah, not really, the mistake is that it took me this long to dump your sorry ass," I said and continued to walk away. I won. Man, am I good!

After homeroom I met up with Nick in the hallway. I always have to look up at him which is sad and he makes me feel short, but whatever.

"So did you have it out with Dylan?" he asked with one of his crooked smiles that me go weak in the knees.

"Yup, bitch slap and all," I said smiling back.

"Gabby? Bitch slap? I didn't know you had it in ya!" he said looking shocked.

"Yeah! Look out world here comes bad ass Gabby," I said walking in stride. He started laughing and I did, too. So now we look like idiots that are laughing at nothing in the middle of the hallway. But that's okay.

**Fang: Your not very bad ass.**

**Me: I can be!**

**Fang: Not really.**

**Me: Sure I can watch. *throws chair across the room***

**Fang: That's not bad ass that's just psycho.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Fang: Yeah.**

**Me: Awkward.**

**Fang: Yeah. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just ask him

**Fang: Ask who, what?**

**Me: You'll see!**

**Fang: I don't like surprises.**

**Me: You'll like this one. En-**

**Fang: ENJOY!**

**Me: Wow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does.**

A week after the incredible break up, Nick and I have become the best of friends. I was talking to Cali in my room on Thursday night.

"So the formal is tomorrow, you going?" Cali said which is so typical of her.

"Well, I was but I don't have date," I said. She looked skeptical.

"What about that dark, handsome shadow that is with you all the time," she said looking back at her magazine.

"Nick? Oh, I don't know we are just friends," I said trying to lie, but failing. Did I ever mention I am bad at lying?

"Oh come on you didn't have me fooled for a second you are in love with him, even if it has been a week," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well fine I do like him more than a friend, but what if he says no?" I asked.

"Then I'll be your date but you have to ask him first,"

"But what if someone else asks him?" I asked.

"Then he will say no or walk away, Gabby he only talks to you and you only. Why would he say yes to anyone if he doesn't talk to them?" She said and actually she had a point.

"I don't know,"

"Just ask him!" she said finally raising her voice.

"Fine!" I said and we started laughing because we never raise our voices at each other.

"Hey, don't you think Nick acts and looks like Fang from Maximum Ride?" she said out of the blue.

"I guess, he sure is good looking like Fang," I said smiling just thinking about him.

"You sure got that right!" she said and we started laughing again.

**Fang: You laugh a lot**

**Me: Is that a bad thing?**

**Fang: Not if you can control it.**

**Me: I can control it.**

**Fang: Sure you can.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Do I have to match?

**Fang: Do I?**

**Me: Nah.**

**Fang: So that means yes right?**

**Gabby: Pretty much. You wanna say it?**

**Fang: YES! Enjoy.**

**Me: Happy?**

**Fang: Yes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride the wonderful JP does.**

The next day I was determined to ask Nick to the dance. I walked right up to him and smiled. He looked at me with a hard look and then gave me a crooked smile and then I lost all courage to ask him.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," my voice cracked. Smooth.

"You okay?" he said looking at me seeing if I was okay. He is so protective of me which I love most in the world.

"Well, actually I-"

"Did Dylan hurt you? Oh if he did I-

"No! He didn't but I-"

"Then what, what's the matter?" he said getting aggravated. I was too.

"Will you go to formal with me!" I yelled and then I covered my mouth with my hands. He looked at me, shocked. I was so mortified and I felt my face going red.

"Would I have to match?" he said looking confused.

"What?" I asked even though I knew what he said.

"Would I have to match? You know color code my outfit with your dress," he said and he started to smile. Now it was my turn to look shocked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I'm wearing a white dress if you wanted to know," said stuttering ever other words still in shock.

"Okay see you there," he said and walked away. I stared at him until I couldn't see him anymore.

"YES!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me but I didn't care because I have a date to formal with Nick! I got to go tell Cali. I ran down the hallway to her locker and when I got to her I was out of breath and I could barely speak.

"Breathe!" she yelled and I took a deep breath and swallowed some of Cali's water that was in her hand.

"Nick said yes!" I said and she smiled.

"Ha! I told you he would!" she said and she and I started screaming like two little girls that got a quarter at their lemonade stand. **(A/N Weird analogy but it works.)  
><strong>

**Fang: That is a weird analogy.**

**Me: Sorry I couldn't think of anything.**

**Fang: Yeah, but still.**

**Me: Stop making me feel bad!**

**Fang: Sorry.**

**Me: It's okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting Ready

**Fang: For the record I never take this long to get ready.**

**Me: Yeah, but this is my fantasy!**

**Fang: True, true. Enjoy!**

**Me: Now I wanna say it!**

**Fang: Next time.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR JP does.**

That night Cali and I got ready for formal. All day my stomach was in knots. But in a good way.

"Do you think he will kiss you?" Cali asked while at the mirror putting on mascara.

"Cali, my stomach is already in knots did you really have to put that in my head?" I said putting down my mini mirror I got for Christmas.

"Well, he should because he's definitely in to you," Cali said putting eye shadow on.

"You think?" I asked. Looking at myself in the mirror with my dress on. It is a white goddess dress with gems in the top. **(A/N it is like the dress Taylor Swift wore at the dance in "You Belong With Me" if you don't know what I'm talking about go check it out on YouTube)**

"Absolutely! He doesn't talk to anyone but you not even the teachers. I'm in his history class and he just stares at the teacher until he calls on someone else. Maybe I should try it?" She said thinking about it.

"Yeah let me know how that turns out," I said and then we started laughing.

"Oh, Dylan is going to the dance with Marci I overheard her talking about it with her friends, thought you might want to know," she said and I tried not to picture it. But then I thought of Nick and I and my stomach started to flip again.

**Nick POV**

I finished putting on my shirt and then put on my (white) tie and put on my vest and then my jacket. I tried to hide my wings as much as I could. It's not like she will be feeling my back. Will she? No Max never did that. Unless we were making out, no Fang don't do this to yourself, don't think about Max. But I don't want to do that with Gabby. Not yet anyway.

I put on the suit that I wore to Total's wedding that's the only suit I can afford. Mostly because its free. I miss Max and I know what you're thinking but I'm not going to the dance with Gabby to replace Max. That would be wrong. And how odd is it that Max is probably dating Dylan and Gabby used to date a Dylan and both of them are jerks! That's creepy and ironic at the same time!

"Okay let's do this," I said. then I walked out of my motel room and took off my jacket. I spread my wings through the slits I made in the vest and flew to the school. I'm glad Gabby doesn't need a ride because that would be a problem because I can't drive. I've tried and that was a fail, but I am better than Max and Nudge. Iggy not so much which is sad.

I landed a couple of blocks away from the school in the woods. I walked to the school and saw girls in slutty dresses of all colors and guys following them, and drooling. Then I saw a flash of white. Wait! The flash was...Gabby. She was dressed in a white goddess dress with jewels on the rim. Her hair was in a very complex and fancy bun. Wow I have to stop hanging out with Nudge.

I started to go over to her when I saw a girl go over to talk to her. Then Dylan came up behind her and I knew Gabby was in trouble. Ran up to them in the middle of Marci taunting Gabby and Dylan laughing with her. Gabby had tears running down her face.

Oh. This is not going to end well for all of us.

**Fang: Yay! Fight scene!**

**Me: Ugh. Do all boys like fight scenes?**

**Fang: Do all girls like romantic scenes? **

**Me: Touché.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Formal part 1

**Fang: Finally! Gosh I thought you would never make it to this part!**

**Me: Sorry. Enjoy!**

**Fang: Happy?**

**Me: Hehe, yes.**

**Fang: Good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride JP does. Just thought you might want to know.**

**Gabby POV**

I get out of my mom's station wagon with Cali at my side. Cali finds her date and tells me good luck and walks away. I go to the spot Nick and I agreed to meet. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. What if he does kiss me? When would he do it? Did my breathe smell good? I did the breathe test and agreed that it smelled minty from the tic tacs I had.

While I was waiting I saw Marci and Dylan come up the steps towards me. My excitement was now replaced by anger and sadness. Marci came up to me in her way too high, high heels.

"Poor Gabby, let me guess? No date? Shocker," Marci said with a smirk.

"Actually I do have a date, since I dumped your boyfriend's sorry ass I decided to move on," I said with the same smirk, mocking her.

"Who would ever be desperate to go to dance with you?" She said. Okay that hurt.

"Nick Ride," I said with a choke.

"That silent giraffe? Wow good job, a mute as a date, you lucky girl," She said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay listen you pathetic twig. You think you're so pretty in that dress well you're not and to prove that your boyfriend cheated on you, for four months, yeah he was so bored with you he actually had to cheat and well I was happy to oblige. And just because you got another date doesn't mean you are not pathetic, and one other thing-"

She was cut off by Nick who pushed her away from me. I felt hot tears falling down my cheek. I felt icky and hurt and stupid. But I couldn't help but feel good because Nick was fighting for me.

After Nick pushed Marci, Dylan shoved Nick into the railing making him flip over into the bushes.

"Nick!" I yelled and then I slapped Dylan, hard, and he shoved me. Then Marci and Dylan walked inside. I felt more tears flow down my face while I watched them walk inside. I ran down the steps to the bushes where Nick was lying. He got up and I helped him wipe bush off his suit.

"You have bush in your hair," I picked bush out of his hair and I felt like a monkey picking bugs out of his partners hair. The thought made me laugh and he started to laugh which was the most wonderful thing in the world. After we stopped laughing he wiped the tears off of my face and then kissed me. He had his strong and callused hands on my cheeks. My hands just hung by my sides. We were kissing for at least a minute when he moved his arms around my hips and my hands went around his neck. His lips were soft and wonderful and he was so gentle but strong like he was protecting me. It was a good feeling. the funny part was is that even with heels I had to go on my tippy toes to reach his face.

We finally broke apart and we just stared at each other. My brain was fuzzy and I couldn't think. I looked into his dark eyes and I saw...happiness. Like he was smiling with his eyes. After a couple of minutes of staring I broke off and took his hand. I turned around and lead him to the school and we walk in on a slow song. We got on the dance floor and again I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. We swayed to the music and all I could do was stare into his beautiful, dark eyes. We were just about to kiss again but the shattering of glass broke us apart.

All I could think of is: WTH!

**Fang: Language!**

**Me: Don't act so surprised.**

**Fang: No, I'm just shocked.**

**Me: Isn't that the same thing?**

**Fang: I don't know. That's why i went to school!**

**Me: So, so true.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Formal part 2

**Me: Sorry chapter 8 was sort of short!**

**Fang: I'll say.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Fang: I'm not the one who needs too.**

**Me: Harsh. Enjoy!**

**Fang: See?**

Okay things that was going through my mind:

1. Again WTH

2. Why did the window shatter?

3. I kissed Nick!

Nick pushed me under a table and then ran away. I felt the need to follow but I was too shocked to move. I looked in the direction of the window that shattered. What caused the shatter was a wolf type creature with bloodlust in his eyes that terrified me. But what terrified me more was that the creature was staring at Nick.

"So where the rest of the mutants?" the creature said. I was beyond shocked. I started to get up but Nick gave me a look that told me to stay put. I don't know how I knew what he was thinking but I just knew. Two more shatters pierced my eardrums. I heard screaming. Five more wolf type things came through the windows. I was terrified, terrified for Cali wherever she is and terrified for Nick too. He's just trying to be brave.

"There not with me, I left them, you'll never find them so why don't you just leave?" Nick said.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure of that Fang," the creature said. Wait! Fang? Does he mean The Fang? From Maximum Ride? It can't be. But it doesn't make sense how could he be Fang?

"Get out Ari!" Nick, I mean Fang or whatever, said. I was still in shock. And I had so many questions running through my head but I had no time to go over them because the wolf thing punched Nick in the gut he fell and the wolf thing, I think his name was Ari?, took Nick by the neck and started to choke him. Adrenaline took over my body and I jumped from under the table and ran over to Nick. But I was just pushed back by another wolf. Ouch that hurt.

"Gabby!" I heard Nick say he ran over to me and helped me up. Everything hurt I stood up but I just fell back down into his arms. I heard more shattering of glass. Man! How many of these things are there?

"Not as much as you'd think," I heard a voice say. But it wasn't Nick and it wasn't the wolves. It sounded like a little girl. I could finally stand up but Nick had to hold my arm. I turned around to find a little girl with beautiful blonde hair staring at me. Behind her was four more people. But the catch was, they had wings.

**Me: Oooo wings! Who didn't see that come?**

**Fang: Hey you were the one who wrote it**

**Me: I know I'm ashamed.**

**Fang: I bet at least one person didn't expect it.**

**Me: You think?**

**Fang: Nooooooo.**

**Me: Meany**

**Fang: Takes one to know one!**

**Me: That's true.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Formal part 3

**Fang: There's another part!**

**Me: Why don't you write it next time!**

**Fang: Maybe I will!**

**Me: Good!**

**Fang: Fine!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Fang: ENJOY!**

**Me: Angry issues?**

**Fang: Yeah.**

**Me: HA!**

**Fang: Meany.**

**Me: Enjoy! Again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR! JP does.**

I can't believe it! It was the flock! The little girl was Angel, the boy that looked exactly like her was Gazzy, the boy and girl behind them was Nudge and Iggy. And walking up to Angel was the infamous Max! I don't know why but I kind of wanted to ask them for their autographs but I restrained myself. But where's Fang? Wait a minute! I turned around and looked at Nick and instead I saw Fang. I couldn't breathe. I kissed Fang! I actually kissed Fang! The Fang! I couldn't breathe at all, I was suffocating. Oh wait maybe that was because while I was thinking I didn't notice that a wolf grabbed me by the throat and was slowly choking me. Yeah I think that's why.

**Fang/Nick POV**

I was shocked. The flock actually came after me. When I specifically told them not to and what is Ari doing back? I thought we buried him? No time to think though because Gabby was in trouble so I had to act quickly I ran full force towards the Eraser holding Gabby by the throat, I noticed she went limp. I don't think that's a good thing. The flock was fighting off the other four Erasers and I was proud that Gazzy and Angel were fighting off an Eraser on their own.

I hit the Eraser full force. It knocked him down and Gabby kind of went flying . Well that's going to hurt in the morning but she'll forgive me. Max came over to help but she gave me the stare that told me what to do but not actually saying anything. _Go get the girl._ She said with her eyes. While Max took over fighting the Eraser I ran after Gabby. But I froze when I saw who was standing over her, it was Dylan...with a snout.

**Fang: WOW! That was really short!**

**Me: I know**

**Fang: Are you even supposed to make it this short?**

**Me: IDK!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The End part 1

**Fang: Not with that parts again!**

**Me: Sorry, just thought- you know what I'm the author so what I say goes!**

**Fang; Whoa okay don't go all psycho on me.**

**Me: I will if I want.**

**Fang: Please don't.**

**Me: I'll think about it.**

**Fang: Now I'm scared.**

**Me: You should be. Enjoy!**

**Fang POV**

Okay so Dylan is an Eraser. Hmm that's weird. **(A/N Not Dylan from mr, Gabby's XBF Dylan.)** it now makes sense that I didn't like him at first (not just because his name is Dylan). Also that's why Dylan had model looks and was able to shove me over the railing. What doesn't make sense is why he went out with Gabby, was able to resist to eat human flesh, and why did he go to school?

I pushed Dylan with my whole body which brought him down but brought me down too. I got up before Dylan did and got to Gabby but she was weak and most likely unconscious. I felt so bad that I got her into this.

"Nick?" Gabby said weakly, I got close because the kicking butt of the Erasers was really loud.

"Yeah?" I said, looking into her eyes.

"I had a good time...besides the obvious," she said.

"Yeah Erasers can be a party pooper," I said and she smiled.

"No, that we didn't get to finish our dance," she said and she smiled more and caught myself smiling and sort of blushing.

"Yeah that, too," I said but she fell unconscious. She had a cut on her head that was bleeding but besides that she looked beautiful.

The ambulance came so the flock and I had to leave. I felt bad but where ever the Erasers fled they'd follow us and not stick around at the school. Max didn't talk or look at me which I kind of deserved but still it felt weird. Nudge couldn't stop talking about how nicely the dance was decorated and Iggy was telling her to shut up. Angel flew over to me.

"Max is mad," she said obviously read Max's mind.

"Really I couldn't tell?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, mostly with that girl, Gabby, and with Ari coming back and all, but also with you leaving us," she said. That was pretty much what would make any girl mad if they were in this situation.

"I'm sorry for everything but I can't stay I have to leave again," I said.

"I know you do, so does Max but she doesn't know why," Angel said.

"It's a long story,"

"I understand that but the rest don't,"

"I don't expect them to,"

"Then go leave us again! Make Max go through the betrayal and the crying and the heartache. Leave and don't come back!" Angel yelled and flew away and I felt a tear fall down my cheek but I wiped it away. And I turned around and flew away.

**Me: Wow Angel was pretty upset.**

**Fang: I feel bad.**

**Me: You should!**

**Fang: Well!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The End part 2

**Me: Enjoy the last chapter! Work really hard on the story hope you enjoyed it!**

**Fang: What! The last chapter? But it was soo much fun reading it!**

**Me: You can read it again.**

**Fang: Really?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Fang: Yay! Enjoy!**

**Me: I already said that.**

**Fang: Yeah but it's the last chapter.**

**Me: Fine we'll say it together.**

**Fang: Fine.**

**Fang and Me: ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR but do own this great story!**

**Gabby POV**

I woke up to bright light in a hospital bed. My mom and Cali were there and they smiled when I woke up. I smiled back but got a really bad headache. I went to touch where it hurt and I felt a bandage. Cali explained the dance scene and how Nick left but saved me from the Erasers. It was so cool seeing the flock in person. Cali couldn't stop talking about how I kissed Fang and I couldn't believe it either. She finally left to get some food for us, but most likely to flirt with some doctors, when I heard a tap at the window I looked over and saw Nick, I mean Fang, in the window. I motioned for him to come in and he came in and sat down in the chair next to my bed. He held my hand and I smiled and blushed.

"How are you?" he asked looking concerned.

"I'm okay, thanks for saving me," I said squeezing my hand.

"Good and your welcome," he said back.

"So who are you now? Nick or Fang, or is there another identity I need to know about?" I asked.

"Fang," he said while he got up he went to the window and stared outside for a bit. it looked like he was thinking so I didn't want to say anything. Finally he looked at me with a emotionless face and I knew something was wrong.

"I have to leave," he said now not looking at me.

"Ok, will I see you at school?" I asked but I sort of knew the answer.

"No," he said now walking over to my bed again. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, I wanted him to kiss me on the lips but I thought it was probably too much. He walked over to the window climbed out and spread his beautiful black wings and flew away. I started to cry which made my headache worse. Then Cali came in with food and saw me crying. She came over to give me a hug but all I could do was look out the window but saw no sign of Fang.

I went to school that next week with a big scar on my head some people laughed or giggled (Marci), most people whispered, and others gave me hugs which was sort of weird. Dylan didn't return to school, Cali said he tried to kill me when he turned into an Eraser. But I didn't really care. I had dreams about Fang coming back but it never happened. But I kept wishing and hoping he would pay a visit.

On the way to school one day I went past the woods and heard a rustle in the trees I looked up and saw a black figure standing on one of its branches. It was Fang I waved but he didn't say anything. But when I smiled he gave me a crooked smile and then disappear deeper in the woods. I felt a tear run down my face but in a good way. I kept walking playing the scene over and over again. I will never forget him.

**Fang: Yeah, I'm not very forgettable.**

**Me: Modest much?**

**Fang: Yup.**

**Me: So how did you like the story?**

**Fang: It was good but i would change a few things.**

**Me: Well too late for that! Bye**

**Fang: Bye!**

**Fang and Me: BYE!**


End file.
